warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar's Storm/Prologue
Chapter description :Firestar walks in the sunlit territories of StarClan, scenting the prey-filled air. After he scents a squirrel, he decides to put his tree-climbing skills to the test. He remembers how he had initially started teaching his Clanmates how to hunt aboveground, he gained mixed responses from Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Lionblaze had hated the idea of climbing, but Cinderheart was more comfortable up in the trees. He climbs the oak tree and after spotting the squirrel on one of the outer branches, he leaps toward it. The squirrel flees from him and jumps higher up the branches. Just as the former ThunderClan leader is about to continue after his squirrel, a cat calls out to him. Firestar regrets losing the squirrel and after reaching the ground, he recognizes Bluestar. She apologizes for interrupting his hunt and notes how he still has his hunting skills. She then asks him to join her. :He walks with his old mentor, relishing the warm sunlight, noting that StarClan has everything a cat could wish for. He thinks of his old home and his Clanmates, and regrets he couldn't be there to help his Clanmates. Bluestar, as if sensing his thoughts, comments on their former Clan's hardships after the Great Battle and the greencough epidemic. Firestar feels sorrow welling up inside him and lets it out in a sigh. He mentions Jayfeather and Leafpool's success in eradicating the sickness. He tries to brighten up by saying Brightheart's and Cloudtail's kits have become apprentices and complimenting Bramblestar's leadership. He then remarks that ThunderClan will survive. Bluestar agrees with him, asking if Firestar walked in the new leader's dreams. Firestar tells her he didn't have to, as he trusted Bramblestar. Feeling angry, he goes on to say how he shouldn't have left his Clan when he could've served them longer. Bluestar attempts to comfort Firestar, telling him he couldn't have saved any more cats if he had still been their leader. After they walk through a glade, she goes to tell him that all of the Clans had suffered, not just ThunderClan. Bluestar pulls a bramble out of his way, and continues to say that there is always hope, especially in StarClan. Firestar says he knows, wistfully remembering Spottedleaf. He remembers how she had given up her life in StarClan as she fought for her Clanmates and her sad eyes. Bluestar impatiently replies that the tortoiseshell would be missed, and reminds Firestar that Sandstorm would be there to join him one day. Pain claws at his heart as he remembers his mate, and he asks himself how long he would have to wait for her. :Firestar builds himself a mossy nest beneath a hollow tree. As he settles down to sleep, he listens to the murmurs of other cats settling down around him. He closes his eyes and wishes he would wake up in ThunderClan. A heartbeat seemed to pass before he is woken up by a paw prodding him and a voice calling his name. Firestar looks up to see a gray-and-white tom and recognizes Cloudstar, the former SkyClan leader. Cloudstar greets him and and Firestar leaps up quickly, shaking off pieces of his nest. Firestar remembers seeing Cloudstar from many seasons ago after he had led him upriver to find the lost Clan. After Leafstar had received her nine lives, he and Cloudstar had parted ways. Firestar questions why he is here, as he hadn't expected to see him again. Cloudstar answers him by saying he was allowed to visit him and summons Firestar to talk with him. and they make their way to a pool of water. Cloudstar thanks the ginger tom for rebuilding SkyClan, saying that sometimes a Clan can not survive without help. He also tells Firestar he was grateful he had led SkyClan away, as they had been spared from the Dark Forest's vengeance. Firestar bristles, reminding the gray-and-white tom that the battle had been slaughter. Cloudstar points out that the battle had been won. They walk down a slope toward a pool lit up by the full-moon. Cloudstar thanks him for rebuilding SkyClan and remarks that sometimes one Clan cannot survive without the help of others. Firestar replies saying that all the Clans have learned that recently and remembers cats dying in the war between the Clans and the Dark Forest. Cloudstar tells him that he had seen the battle and is glad that SkyClan was safe from them. After Firestar tells him he had lost Clanmates and his final life, the former SkyClan leader says to him that they won the battle. :Firestar, knowing that Cloudstar hadn't come just to talk about the Dark Forest or Leafstar, questions him if SkyClan was in trouble. Without speaking, Cloudstar stops and sits beside the pool, and slices a foreclaw in one of his hind paw pads. The blood drips into the pool and spreads in a cloud. Firestar is shocked and stares at the blood. Cloudstar meows to the former ThunderClan leader to deliver a message to Bramblestar. Firestar asks if it is a prophecy and is excited by the prospect of it. Cloudstar tells him to listen and says "When water meets blood, blood will rise." He asks him what it means and Cloudstar replies saying that they don't need to know as Bramblestar will find the meaning for himself. Firestar then asks him when he should give the prophecy to Bramblestar and Cloudstar answers by saying that he will know when the time comes. Firestar irritably thinks to himself if the other cat could be any more vague. He then asks if it meant more trouble for his Clan, and Cloudstar answers that the life of warriors were always storm-tossed. Cloudstar also reminds him that all StarClan cats watch over the Clans, whatever happens. He then apologizes, knowing that wasn't what Firestar wanted to hear, and assures the other tom that the prophecy would help Bramblestar in the end, asking him to trust Firestar on that. Firestar sighs, and says he did trust Cloudstar and questions if it was too much to ask for ThunderClan to have peace, even only for a few seasons. Characters Major *Firestar Minor *Cloudstar }} Mentioned *Cinderheart *Leafpool *Jayfeather *Brightheart *Cloudtail *Amberpaw (Unnamed) *Dewpaw (Unnamed) *Snowpaw (Unnamed) *Bramblestar *Snaketail (Unnamed) *Whitewater (Unnamed) *Ratscar (Unnamed) *Oakfur (Unnamed) *Smokefoot (Unnamed) *Kinkfur (Unnamed) *Ivytail (Unnamed) *Crowfrost (Unnamed) *Tawnypelt (Unnamed) *Owlclaw (Unnamed) *Scorchfur (Unnamed) *Tigerheart (Unnamed) *Ferretclaw (Unnamed) *Pinenose (Unnamed) *Stoatfur (Unnamed) *Pouncetail (Unnamed) *Spottedleaf *Sandstorm *Leafstar }} Important events Prophecies :When water meets blood, blood will rise: Given to Firestar by Cloudstar. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bramblestar's Storm Category:Super Edition arc